Otaku Paradise
by xXaxel91Xx
Summary: Join our four heros as they fight the hooded man, Passion, love, randominess, farts
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Jake had just moved to Clydesdale with his family. His Father was Pastor of Pentecostal church, His mother wrote romance novels. Jake was a nerdy skinny boy who like anime and manga and worn all black but he was a Christan(thanks to his father always talking about Jesus).

"I hope my first day of school is good" says Jake. On the way to school Jake meets a another boy named James."Hi are you the new kid who moved in next door" says James "yeah my name is Jake" "so what are you into" "I'm an otaku" "sweet so am I". From that moment on Jake and James become best friends.

"lets make a promise" says Jake, "like what dude" says James. "we will own a shop where we can read manga all day and watch anime" said Jake. "what will we call it" asked James. "Otaku Paradise".

Chapter 1  
Jake opened the doors to his store "Otaku Paradise". His dream of owning a store has become a reality. With the help of his best friend and Co-Owner James. "Good Morning Jake" James said as he walked up to he door. "Has the shipment from Vis Media came in yet?" "It came in last night at 10:17PM" "Awesome it has the girly manga and anime" says Jake. "what do we need girly anime and manga for? Since we opened last march, all that been coming in is for guys?".

Ashley walked into the door of "Otaku Paradise". "Hi welcome to Otaku Paradise how can I help you, My name is jake"Ashley Giggled "Hi Jake do you have "Deathnote" Manga". Jake took a look at Ashley, she was about 5 foot 6 with long black hair and the most beautiful face he has ever seen, she worn a black "L" T-Shirt and black pants. "Yes over here in our Manga cafe area" Jake pointed to the sign "Manga Cafe". Jake walked over and showed her the manga. "are you new to Jackson" said Jake "Yeah I just moved here from Rives" said Ashley, "well we discounts for Furries and Otakus" Ashley giggles "Are you a furry Jake" said Ashley " yes I am I'm a Moogle" Jake blushed " there is no need to blush Jake, here how much is this one" Ashley point to Deathnote Vol. 1" that would be 10 dollars" Jake ringed Ashley up at the check out area. "if you need help or a guide around you can give me a call" Jake wrote his cell phone number on a book mark.

"what was that about Jake" James said as he walk from the break room. "that was our first female customer" said Jake. "you give her your number, you never give out your number, She was Hot" said James. "shut up i was just being nice, shes new in town" says Jake "nah you just want to get in her pants" " NO! your just jealous i got to her first while you was on break drinking sake and eating ramen Naruto!"Says Jake, "Did you just call me Naruto bro " James laughed out loud.

Ashley looked down at the bookmark. "well he was hot for a otaku and he was being a gentlemen"Ashley sigh " I gress i should call him" she sit down her manga in her manga box.  
Ashley dialed Jake's number it rang three times and " Hi this is Jake either I'm at work or I'm watching Subbed anime leave your name and number and remember to think good things" " Hi Jake this is Ashley. can you show me around town on Sunday" Ashley sighed, Why would hot guy like jake would want to hang out with someone like me.

Jake looked down at his phone after and he seen he had a voice mail. " Hi Jake this is Ashley can you show me around town on Sunday""would you like to save your mess" Jake dialed her number it ringed 2 times and Ashley answered "hello" "Hi Ashley I can't on Sunday because I have church but I can show you around town tomorrow" "you go to church I didn't knew that I'm a Christan too" "you are most of the people that come into my store are non beleavers" Ashley giggled. "so tomorrow should i meet you at your store" said Ashley " yeah that will work goodbye" Jake hung up. Ashley blushed "wow a Christan Otaku that's a first for me"

James and Jake live in the same apartment. "hey James" "whats up Jake" "I'm showing Ashley around town today can you handle the store by yourself today" "yeah bro" said James.  
Jake put on his coat and stepped out the door, got into his car "i wonder if there is anything good on" Jake turned on his radio to Q106 and sang along to the metal songs and drove to his store. Ashley looked beautiful with her black hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a vampire knight hoodie and black pants with chains on the sides with converse shoes. "hi thanks for showing me around" says Ashley "no problem" Ashley got into Jake's car. "you have a nice car do you have any anime music" Jake grins Jake pulled out his CD case " pick one" "wow you have a lot of anime music" She put in the she put in the he black skulls CD, "I love the black skulls" said Ashley. "Me too " they both laughed.

At the mall Jake and Ashley went to XYZ "so your a Christan how long have you been born again" "since i was 17" "what was you like before" "i was a emo kid" " oh i see" "so this is your mall" "wow they have gamestop and XYZ and your store"  
Jake laughed "yeah" "shit its already noon are you hungry" says Jake "yeah a little bit" said Ashley, " what are you hungry for" Jake said, "how about taco hut"

On the way home Jake and Ashley are riding in Jake's Car. "I had fun today maybe we can do this again" Ashley said. Jake wanted to hold her and tell its going to be ok and kiss her into submission. "sure". Jake dropped Ashley off at the store by her car.

wow Jake is a really nice guy i really dont want to hurt him like i did with so many people. Ashley drove home thinking about Jake the whole way home.

Jake pulled up to in front of his apartment building hearing weird noises coming from his home. James was sitting on the sofa with Jane, his sister and they were watching Karie "hey bro Jane and I was just talking about you" said James. "Hey Jake who this girl that James has told me about is she your girlfriend" said Jane " no she is just a friend her name is Ashley". "aww Jake how sweet" Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna take a shower" said Jake.

Jake striped out of his clothes and turn the hot water on. "I wonder if she feels the same" Jake sighed. Jake stepped into the shower. He washed his slender body. Jake carefully wash his long black hair. Jake quickly dried off and changed and walked out into the living to find Jane had left and James washing dishes. "hey James, how was things at the store" "it was great I met a girl and she gave me her number" "awesome about time you got a lady" Jake laughed out loud. "shut up i was doing my job" so what's her name than let me gress rosy" "no you asshole her name is Sarah" "Sarah is she cute or is she fat" James blushed "no she is beautiful and Christan" "well she had to be a nerd to come into our store not many girls come into a anime store" "so anyway how was your date with Ashley" "it went great and it wasn't a DATE! I was just showing her around the mall and we went to Taco Hut" "wow taco hut" Jake laughed out loud

Ashley walked into her apartment on states street. "wow he is super hot and nice" Ashley blushed "I miss Jake already" Ashley took off her hoodie and her shirt and her pants. Ashley walked into her bathroom, She would tell her gay roommate all about Jake once he came from work (Jeff was a bartender at the bar Peter land). Ashley striped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower turned the water to warm. She washed her breasts and she thought my breast are just right not too big but not too small.  
After the shower Ashley dried herself off and walked out of the bathroom with her bathrobe on. Ashley looked up to see Jeff on the sofa. "hey girlfriend how was your day" "I spent the day with a really hot guy" "oh what's his name Hun" "His name is Jake and he owns the store Otaku paradise" "wow hot and nerdy" Jeff giggled to himself "just remember to make him use this" Jeff reached into his wallet and reached out a condom. Ashley blushed "JEFF!" "we are just friends for now" Ashley laughed to herself "so what is he like" "well he is really nice" "no is he fat skinny white black asain" "well he's white 6 foot and slender"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sounds like a hot guy to me" said jeff. "He is just like me in everyway" says Ashley,"except he has a penis and you have boobs" jeff laughed. Ashley blushed as she walked into the kichen. "do you think of me like that or do you think he thinks of me as a sister" "who knows maybe you should seduse him to find out" Chapter 5 


End file.
